notquestyfandomcom-20200214-history
May
May is the deuteragonist of NotQuesty's Quest. She is NotQuesty's neighbor and joins him on his quest. She is quick to anger and has demonic powers. She first appears in part 6. History Hoenn Arc May is playing her Nintendo 3DS when NotQuesty bursts inside of her house. She can't hear him because she is wearing earphones. After learning that the new Pokemon game, Pokemon Z is only coming out on the New 3DS she goes to her room. She discovers NotQuesty wearing her panties on his head. Enraged, she challenges NotQuesty to a Pokemon battle. She sends out her Beldum and it uses self-destruct and blasts NotQuesty and Gimpchoke out of her room. She meets NotQuesty again with her father, Professor Birch. Birch gives May and NotQuesty a Pokedex and allows her to choose her starter Pokemon. However, Mothra eats all the starters and May is given a ZigZagoon head instead. The two of them head off to begin their journey. May and NotQuesty meet a mysterious man who challenges them to a battle. They murder the man and steal his money. After the battle the ZigZagoon head evolves into a Linoone head. They meet a young boy named Wally soon after. They teach him how to catch a Pokemon but he is soon murdered by a Mega Swampert. The Linoone head fuses with Wally's body to create Walloone. When they reach Petalburg City, Walloone pukes on Norman, NotQuesty's step-father. Norman turns into a Zombie and starts to puke on the civilians of Petalburg City turning them into his Zombie Army. May tries to steal a Balance Badge but is stopped by Zombie Norman. She is challenged to a Pokemon battle and kills Norman's Pokemon, a Vigoroth. In the process her arm is ripped off by Norman and she replaces it with the diseased Vigoroth's arm. During the battle NotQuesty abandons May, so she tries to find him on Route 104. During this time, her panties are stolen by Peeko. She also overhears two neckbeards talking inappropriately about her panties. She decides to murder one of them. She finds NotQuesty while chasing the other neckbeard but is soon carried away by Rayquaza. To her surprise, NotQuesty chases after Rayquaza and saves her from the legendary Pokemon. She accompanies NotQuesty and Steven Stone to Rustboro City and because of her Vigoroth Arm they are challenged by the Showderp Champ. After Giga Snipthra gets rid of the Showderp Champ, she follows NotQuesty to the Gym Leader, Roxanne. After the battle she gets hit by a wave of puberty and her breasts grow. May and NotQuesty continue their quest and she captures a Ralts. Steven Stone is following them and she keeps telling him to leave them alone. They are attacked by Gygas and his Zombie army and witnesses Steven's sacrifice. She allows NotQuesty and her to escape by making Beldum use self-destruct. The two of them are then rescued by Giga-Snipthra and May learns that her father is dead. She also learns that her mother died giving birth to her because her father was possessed by Gygas years ago. She has demonic powers because of this. When NotQuesty and May get to Dewford Town, they meet a Pikachu who wants them to defeat Brawly, the gym leader. When NotQuesty defeats Brawly they learn that the Pikachu was actually Porky Minch. May brutally punishes Porky by beating him but he gets away. During this time NotQuesty is abducted by Mr. Saturn. May finds NotQuesty in Meteor Falls but not before she finds the Steven Stone Abomination having intercourse with an Onyx. She reunites with NotQuesty, accompanied with Mr. Saturn and Space Haunter but is soon attacked by Deoxys. Deoxys transforms and kills NotQuesty, but Space Haunter is able to remove May's soul before her body is destroyed. Return to Hoenn Arc NotQuesty II, Serena-May, and Dinamite return to the past and are able to save May and NotQuesty from Deoxys. May doesn't believe they are from the future until Serena-May tells her about the time NotQuesty stole her panties. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters